The Talk
by Anzu2
Summary: Rin has finally grown into a teenager, and being a women is not all it's cracked up to be. How will Sesshomaru deal with this teenager whose asking "Where to babies come from?" and finally experiencing PMS? Complete
1. Blood

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blah, I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Me: hey folks! I hope you enjoy this fic! It's rated "R" for content, cause some people are to immature to read stuff like this...but anywayz, I thought it up in science class!  
  
Sabbi: where you think up all your other fics....  
  
Me: Well at least I get my WORK DONE!  
  
Sabbi: So do I!  
  
Corey: I'm not in your science class...COWS AND MONKEYS!!!  
  
Me&Sabbi: -;  
  
Me: well anyway, for all you girls out there, you know what's coming! And for all you guys out there...well...hi! btw, I'm hating these spacing things here... I can't even indent half the time -.- so don't blame me for indention marks. This is also an edited verison of the story, so enjoy!  
  
Corey: W00T! On with the fic!

* * *

The demon lord sat perched atop a rock overlooking all things below him. From here he could see villages, vast forests stretching their lush darkness across the hills. The sweet perfumes of the wind came to him. The fresh smell of cherry blossoms, the aroma of roses and pine trees greeted him happily as he sat contently. Leaves danced with the wind as did his silver hair, making leaves becoming entangled in the blowing mane of Sesshomaru. He was suddenly brought out of his daze when the sweet scent of a child reached him. He didn't bother to turn towards the child.  
  
"E-excuse me Sesshomaru-sama." said a small voice.  
  
"What is it Rin?" spoke Sesshomaru in the usual monotone.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Sesshomaru turned towards the child...no...she wasn't a child anymore. She had begun to take the shape of a mature woman. She had grown curves and her clothes where getting to small in some places, but the innocent naïve look in her eyes hadn't changed since the day she had joined his ventures. The demon lord was pondering when all these changes had happened without him noticing, when his train of thought was completely irrupted by her question.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, where do babies come from?"  
  
Sesshomaru blinked blankly at him, a sweat drop falling from the back of his head. 'Where is Jaken when you need him?' thought Sesshomaru glancing over the horizon for the little imp.  
  
"Doesn't Sesshomaru-sama know?" she asked her eyes glazed with confusion.  
  
The youkai seemed to blush a little at the comment. 'WHERE THE HELL IS HE?' he thought angrily. Of course his face didn't show his anger; if anything it showed a very slight nervousness.  
  
After a long pause, he answered the question. "Hai...I know."  
  
Rin giggled with delight, "Domo-Arigatou Sesshomaru-Sama!" she giggled sitting in front of him with an innocent smile, "When I asked Jaken-sama he turned and ran."  
  
'That annoying...' but the silver haired youkai didn't get to finish his thought, for once again Rin interrupted with another question.  
  
"How are they made?" she asked leaning forward, the upper fabric revealing down her shirt. Sesshomaru blushed ever so slightly as he leaned her forward and made a mental note to get her proper clothes. "Why do you ask such questions?" asked Sesshomaru glaring down at her. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Rin always wanted to know!" she said smiling again.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older..." was the youkai lords answer as he stood up. He began to walk away, his clothing swaying in whichever way the wind decided. He heard Rin scrambled up to follow him, calling his name. 'I have to tell her soon...' he thought as he walked slightly ahead of his young companion.  
  
Rin then suddenly clutched her stomach, as if in pain.  
  
"Rin..?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Rin is fine..." she said difficultly, "This has been happening for a few days, but it goes away."  
  
Sesshomaru looked slightly worried at the girl. But if the pain went away, it wasn't serious. So he continued walking while the teenager struggled to run behind him.  
  
Over the horizon appeared Jaken, holding the reigns of Ah and Un and cheerfully greeted his master. After several beatings to the head, Jaken also followed them to a nearby shaded area to sleep. 

----------------

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!" screamed a shrill voice. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. A growl formed in his throat when he recognized the owner of the voice that had broken his slumber.  
  
Rin.  
  
The demon lord rushed to follow her scent through the trees. 'I don't smell any youkai...' he thought as he reached a dirt clearing. But as he reached this clearing, a disgusting smell reached his nose. His nose cringed with familiarity, as he recalled this scent before. His father had told him never, EVER, to bother a female when he smelt this scent...for it meant it was the time of month for a woman to bleed. Sesshomaru understood as he watch normally nice women turn vicious. He had never understood the bleeding part until he finally reached Rin.  
  
The girl was in hysterics, tears running down her scrunched up face. She was shaking in both pain and terror as she pulled her skirt back up and looked at the blood dripping down her thighs. She struggled to speak to me.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru-s-sama..." she quivered with every breath, "R-Rin is bleeding from inside!" She collapsed to the ground crying, "Rin is going to die! Rin does not want to leave Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshomaru twitched at the last comment, but he had no idea how to handle the situation. His father had told him to stay away, not how to help...but if it happened to ALL girls...  
  
"Rin, stay where you are, I'll be back." he said curtly. Rin shakily nodded as she tried to stop the blood with her dress. Sesshomaru ran out of the forest where Jaken was waiting.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried the small creature following him¸ "Where are we going my lord? What about Rin?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't want to explain himself, but he did it to keep his followers mind from thinking things other than the truth.  
  
"We are going to see the wench that follows the hanyou." he growled.  
  
Jaken just looked at him curiously, but didn't ask questions as Sesshomaru ran through a nearby wood.

* * *

Me: Ok folks! Wacha think? I've always wanted to write something like this.  
  
Sabbi: Oh yes.... Im sure...  
  
Corey:...wasn't I in Ca-na-dada?  
  
Me: -; only for "Speechless" (go read it! It's inu/kag)  
  
Sabbi:...well, anyway, R&R! 


	2. Pleading Eyes

Disclaimer: I have no money, and Lawyers suck, so I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a rock.  
  
Sabbi: W00t! look at the reviews!  
  
Me: Duuude O.o...to answer some questions: we are all girls here; I don't plan to just leave this fic like other others who have done this topic have before me, and I don't own a cow.  
  
Sabbi:...who asked that?  
  
Corey: ME! I DID! W00t!  
  
Me: -; whatever, well everyone, This chapter is dedicated to my friend Abby, who is currently PMS'ing! ::cowers in fear:: well, anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

In a quiet clearing a few miles away from where we left our distressed Demon Lord, the Inu-gumi nestled against the towering trees of the forest, taking a break. A fire crackled merrily in the middle of their circle, giving warmth to the group during this cool spring day. Kagome napped against a tall cherry blossom tree, Shippo and Kirara snoozing contently on her lap. Miroku sat a little ways from Sango rubbing a fading red mark on his face, Sango blushing furiously and glaring at the monk. All but Inuyasha was taking advantage of their short break. An all too familiar yellow backpack lay sprawled out on the grass, all of its contents spread around. The hanyou was carefully inspecting all of the supplies tilting his head slightly when he came across something he never saw before.  
  
"What are these?" asked Inuyasha turning towards Sango and Miroku. He held out two squares in pink plastic wrap. They both shook their heads.  
  
"I have no idea what they are, but Inuyasha," said the monk wearily, "If Kagome-sama awakes to you going through her things, she will not be very pleased."  
  
Inuyasha just answered that with a "Feh!" and sniffed the plastic wrap.  
  
"It smells weird," reported the Inu-youkai.  
  
"Leave it alone Inuyasha-sama." warned Sango, "We don't want to make Kagome- chan mad again."  
  
But Inuyasha took no heed as he licked the square and gagged.  
  
"YUCK! You can't eat it, that's for sure."  
  
At the sound of disgust, Kagome's eyes opened sleepily. The miko stretched and yawned tiredly and blinked back the sleepiness that was still tugging at her eyes. Carefully lifting Shippo and Kirara from her lap, she walked into the middle of the clearing. A fresh breezed rushing through her hair.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" she said with a smile. She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Good morning Inuya-" Kagome started before she froze at what was halfway to Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!"  
  
SPLAT  
  
Kagome went over and immediately grabbed the pads from his grasp.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WENCH!" snarled Inuyasha from the ground, "What the fuck are those things anyway?"  
  
Kagome was blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"For your information, they are things girls need sometimes, once a month." She explained looking at Sango for support. Sango seemed to immediately understand, but the guys just looked more confused than ever. Kagome just sighed and her anger came back, "I don't expect a GUY to understand, just DON'T EVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN!"  
  
Inuyasha raised himself from the ground, "Feh, all they are is plastic any- " Inuyasha froze. His hand slowly reached for Tetsusaiga his ears twitch with alert. Miroku and Sango were immediately up and alert as well, rushing over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, get back." ordered Inuyasha. Kagome did as she was told and backed up to where Shippo and, the now awake and growling, Kirara.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it? Youkai?" asked Sango as Kirara transformed and came to her side.  
  
"Sesshomaru." came the answer as Tetsusaiga was unsheathed and a rush of wind brought forth the demon lord, Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha brought forth a growl as he glared at his older brother.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha seething, "If you're looking for a fight, I'll kick your ass right now."  
  
Sesshomaru just glowered at him and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I would like to have a word with your wench." Sesshomaru said stepping towards them. Kagome gasped and hid farther behind the trees.  
  
"'Have a word?'" repeated Inuyasha, his voice drenched with sarcasm, "If you want to talk to her, you can talk to all of us."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. 'Stupit mutt...' he thought grimly.  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat and his face was parallel to the ground. His face grew crimson as he tried to explain the situation.  
  
"Apparently, Rin's having a women problem..." he said, blood rushing to his face.  
  
The whole Inu-gumi had no idea what he was talking about, until Miroku's eyes widened with recognition.  
  
"She's pregnant isn't she?" the monk said with a sly look towards Sesshomaru. All eyes widened at the demon lord who immediately snapped back.  
  
"It's not like that you fool!" he raged, "Don't mistake me for someone like you, monk. I smell one of these woman's scent ALL OVER you, and like-wise with her."  
  
Now it was Miroku's turn to turn crimson. Kagome brushed aside the monk's distress and turned back towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" she asked, her chocolate eyes sparkling with concern.  
  
The inu-youkai tried to find the right words.  
  
"It appears, ahem that Rin has begun her...umm...monthly bleeding."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, her mind racing.  
  
"Where is she?" she decided, "I'll go to her and help."  
  
"HELL NO YOUR NOT!" scowled Inuyasha, "This is my brother we're talking about! I'm coming to!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at his sibling, "I think Rin is embarrassed enough."  
  
"I don't care about Rin! Since when did YOU start caring for humans?" growled Inuyasha. 'I don't trust that bastard...he's up to something...'  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome said jumping over the crumpled up Inuyasha; her Yellow backpack resting on her shoulder.  
  
"So you'll come?" ask Sesshomaru.  
  
"If I can bring Sango." Kagome said staring at him, looking for any signs of a trap.  
  
"Hai...and thankyou." Sesshomaru said turning his back towards them and started to walk towards the other end of the clearing. Kagome stood shocked at such kind words from him, but immediately got over it as Sango ran over on Kirara and Inuyasha started to get up.  
  
"Miroku-sama! Expect us back by sundown! If not, release the dog!" cried Kagome back to the agreeing monk.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Sesshomaru before sprinting through the forest; Kirara, Sango, and Kagome hot on his heels.

----------

"Rin?" called a masculine voice through the forest. The girl's sobs stopped for a moment, trying to recognize the voice.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said shakily. A rustle of bushes brought forth Sesshomaru, his eyes sad at the sight of her.  
  
"Rin, I brought you some help. Do as they say." He ordered before leaving her to the arrived Kagome and Sango.  
  
"H-hai." She said nervously as the two girls came before her.  
  
A sad, sympathetic smile came across Kagome's face. Rin was sitting there, in a pool of her own blood, her clothes saturated from her vain attempt to stop the blood from rushing forth. Twigs stuck forth from her hair, dirt and blood smeared across her face. Dried blood covered her hands, and the inside of her thighs. A nauseating smell wafted from her as tears made paths through the dirt on her cheeks as she began to cry. Kagome dropped the backpack on the ground, and eased down the sobbing girl.  
  
"Rin? I'm Kagome, do you remember me?"  
  
Rin merely nodded, hiding her face in her arms as she sat against the tree.  
  
"Do you remember Sango?"  
  
This time Rin raised her head to look at Sango, who was like-wise, looking back at her.  
  
"She has the neko-youkai." recognized Rin, "Where is it?"  
  
"She...umm...is protecting us from other youkai." answered Sango carefully. She knew perfectly well why Kirara wasn't here; it was the smell.  
  
Rin just smiled when she suddenly clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
"I'm going to die! Rin is going to die! Rin is never going to see Sesshomaru-sama, or Jaken-sama! She's never going to pick flowers 'cause Rin will be dead!"  
  
Kagome hugged the girl lightly around the shoulders.  
  
"You're not going to die. This is natural for us women." Sango said crouching down to eye level with the hysterical teenager.  
  
"Rin does not understand..."  
  
"Look, well explain everything on the way to the hot springs." Kagome said gently helping Rin up, "Trust me, the warm water will help your cramps, and we can get you cleaned up and dressed more properly. You'll see." Rin brushed away her tears as she nodded and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Arigatou."

* * *

Sabbi: You know what sucks? When you write like, 5 pages, and it looks like 1.  
  
Me: O.o.. Would you look at that...anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
  
Corey: FUDGE MONKEYS! (Translation: REVIEW!) 


	3. Hot Springs

Disclaimer: I know it's a crime, I can't think of a rhyme, but the sun still shines, and Inuyasha's not mine.  
  
Me: Bonjour all my lovely readers! .  
  
Corey: And there are a LOT of you...moo...  
  
Sabbi: lalala....la...lala...  
  
Me: -; and I thought Corey was crazy...  
  
Corey: OO I AM?!  
  
Me:...  
  
Sabbi: I just like to SING!! La la la la la LAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: well anywayz, thanks for you reviews! And sorry I didn't update in a while, I was grounded --, and the spacing of FFN still sucks... but anyways enjoy this next chapter, which is actually, FOUR PAGES LONG BUT IT LOOKS LIKE 2! annoyed but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hot steam rose from the giant pools of water. Lush vegetation surrounded the springs with shrubs, and gentle grass. Trees helped to surround the mizu (water), making it perfect for privacy. One of these trees held the garments for three young women.  
  
"Rin feels much better. Domo-Arigatou!" smiled the young girl, submerging her body beneath the soothing water. Kagome smiled at her and gave her a washcloth covered with the foamy, bubbly substance of her time.  
  
"Here Rin," the miko said gently, "Use this to wipe the dirt and blood off of you."  
  
Rin took a hold of the cloth and began to scrub her face. Her eyes widened in amazement as the dirt and crusted blood washed into the steaming spring.  
  
"Rin likes this stuff! Is it magic?" asked Rin her face turning to Sango and Kagome, who like-wise, were scrubbing themselves clean. Kagome smiled gently at the girls' wide eyes.  
  
"Yup." came the reply from Kagome, "Now clean yourself up so I can get you proper attire and...uhh...medicine to help your bleeding."  
  
Rin's smile widened at the response, "Hai, Kagome-sama!"  
  
Sango smiled and leaned towards Kagome.  
  
"By medicine, do you mean that tube thing...umm...I believe it was a tanfon, to Rin?" ask Sango in Kagome's ear. Kagome giggled slightly at Sango's mispronunciation of the word.  
  
"It's a 'tampon', and no. She's much too young to understand that, so we'll stick with pads for a while."  
  
Sango nodded as Rin got their attention.  
  
"Rin is done!"  
  
Kagome nodded towards her, "Okay Rin, no wait there until I get use something to dry ourselves off with." With that, Kagome got up from the spring and gingerly walked towards her backpack, her eyes searching for onlookers. Before she was sure of the lack of eyes beside her own, she grabbed three towels and brought them back towards the stream. Wrapping one around her own body, she handed one to Sango and Rin who did the same. Kagome motioned for Rin to follow her to her backpack.  
  
"Come here for a sec Rin, I'll get you something to help stop the bleeding."  
  
Rin nodded nervously and followed Kagome towards the tree where their clothes and a single backpack lay. Kagome knelt beside her backpack and opened it up.  
  
"It's around here somewhere..." the miko murmured to herself scrimmaging through her backpack. With an exclamation of victory, Kagome turned towards the slightly dry Rin; and in her hands a pair of underwear and an unopened pad.  
  
"I'll show you had to do it, and then the next time, you can try." Kagome showed her the white undergarment, "This is underwear. You wear it in between your thighs to cover...you know where." Kagome then opened the pink plastic wrap of the pad, its smell all too familiar to Sango and Kagome, "This is a pad." Kagome showed the now very frightened girl, "You first remove this paper-plastic stuff to uncover the sticky part," explained Kagome doing her own step-by-step, "You then stick the pad to where you think your...umm... 'under place' will be." Kagome then wrapped the wings around the underwear, "and you're all set!" Kagome held out the fabric to Rin. Rin's eyes glazed with confusion.  
  
"O-okay." Rin cautiously took the white cloth from Kagome, "Rin will try if it helps Rin from not dieing."  
  
Kagome watched with an aggravated sigh as Rin tried to put the 'no bleeding' contraption on. Sango had put her own clothes on, and pulled out a brush from Kagome's bag.  
  
"No, no sweetie, you put your legs through those holes, not those." Kagome said, now helping Rin.

Once things were all set in the underwear department, Kagome handed her a dress. Rin stared at the elegant fabric. It was a deep green, simple dress. Its low-cut top collared by a shimmering gold silk, and the bottom of the skirt also hemmed with the same fabric. Rin looked at it amazed, "Kagome-sama...is this really mine?"  
  
Kagome finished dressing as she answered, "Hai. It's much too small for me."  
  
Rin's eyes widen with excitement. Her hands slid over the softness of the silk, and her eyes shone as bright as the golden hemming. But as her hands brushed against a large rip, she frowned.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Rin said getting the miko's attention, "There's a big rip on the side!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's supposed to be like that. Why don't you get changed into it?"  
  
Rin's face wrinkled into a huge smile, "Hai!" and she disappeared behind the trees.

----------

"Are you all done yet?" asked a familiar monotone. Kagome rushed out to greet the youkai-sama.  
  
"Hai, hai." Kagome answered, backpack slinging over her shoulder, "I gave her instructions on how to change the pad when it's full, and to come and see me again when she runs out of them. I also told her to come to me again in a few years and teach her how to use a tampon. I also gave her a plastic bag to stick all the used ones."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded in fake understanding as he took the plastic bag full of pads and underwear. His eyes glanced over Kagome's head towards the forest.  
  
"Where is Rin?" he asked Kagome, his voice hinting emotion.  
  
"Sango's helping Rin get changed." answered the miko as she turned to the forest, "Rin! Sango! Sesshomaru is here!"  
  
Rin exited the shelter of the forest trees and approached her lord. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of her. The new dress fit her perfectly, clinging to her body at every curve. The bottom of the dress swayed in the breeze, the slip revealing her legs all the way up to her upper thigh. The low cut top tempting any male's eyes to wander, as the tops of her breasts clearly visible against the dark green, delicately decorated with lace of a golden color. It had kimono-like sleeves also laced with a shimmering gold. Her raven's wing black hair swayed as she proceeded to tie it up into the usual style with a golden ribbon. Sesshomaru silently scolded himself for staring, as a flush once again came back to his face. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and danced around, "SESSHOMARU- SAMA!" she squealed as she danced around him. Sango and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Sesshomaru's face looked completely crimson as Rin continued to dance around the Demon Lord.  
  
"Rin, Stop." He ordered at the prancing girl, who was now easing a cramp. She glanced over at him, her smile completely genuine with happiness.  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
Kagome smiled at the naïve teenager and glanced up at the sky. The sun had left its resting place in the sky, and had begun to fall into the horizon. Its colors intertwining with another; pinks, blues, violet, and another color like a shimmering gold. Gold kind of like Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome snapped out of her daydreaming state.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said frantically tugging at her friend kimono sleeve, "We forgot Inuyasha! We have to go!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened along with her friend's, "Kirara!" the youkai hunter called towards the woods. Instantly the battle neko appeared and Sango hopped on, "C'mon Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Arigatou Kagome-sama!" said Rin as she waved to the teenager frantically jumping onto the cat's back.  
  
"Hai, arigatou." agreed Sesshomaru as they watched the girls speeding their way towards his brother. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. Rin tugged at Sesshomaru's sleeve, "C'mon Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
The demon lord hinted a smile as he complied with his companion and walked towards Ah and Un.

* * *

Sabbi: AW!!!  
  
Me: . so cute! Corey: ...WATERMELON EATING MONKEYS!  
  
Me: --; oh and for all my readers, there is only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! .  
  
Sabbi: Aww....  
  
Me: but it'll be as fluffy as Sesshy's tail!   
  
Corey: w0w... that's fluffy...  
  
All: FUDGE MONKEYS!! {Review} 


	4. Taking Over

Disclaimer: This is the last chapter, this story's met its end, but I still don't own Inuyasha, I think this is becoming a trend  
  
Me: hola reviewers! Welcome to the last chapter! I had to post something before I went to Europe this summer, so all those who follow me, I won't be posting for a few weeks.  
  
Sabbi: she's going to the tower of London...  
  
Corey: kick the pigeons!  
  
Me:...well anyways, now for the long awaited Chapter!

* * *

The cool crisp air flew in Sesshomaru's face as he patrolled the land. Early morning had its perks. The boundless giddiness of the teenager combined with cramps had worn her out, and she was sleeping soundly next to Ah and Un; Jaken was also snoozing alongside a tree, which left time for the demon lord to be alone to think. As the white haired demon came to a gentle slop, he sat down to relax. It had been a stressful week and Rin had not been her usual self. She had been irritable and didn't have the same enthusiasm in things as she did before. Sesshomaru looked out to a village a few miles away and his thought process for the day began. They would need to go to the village and get some food for Rin. Then terrorize the village. Then wander a few more miles. Then find a place to sleep. The end. 'Why must I deal with these tedious endurances?' he thought silently to himself. The melted dew from the grass wafted into the air mixing with another gentle breeze. 'At least the bleeding is over.' Thought Sesshomaru as he lifted himself up and made his way to camp.  
  
He hadn't traveled far when he spotted Rin sitting on a nearby stump waiting for him to return. He listened quietly to the song she had made up when she was a child. Even then she had yearned for him to be near.  
  
"Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jaken-sama wo shita naete  
Watashi wa hitori de machimashou  
Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo!" she sang with heart filled content. (A/n: translation of song at bottom)  
  
The demon lord subconsciously wondered when her voice had become so beautiful when the teen noticed her master's presence.  
  
"Konnichi wa Sesshomaru-sama!" she said standing upright. A large smile filled her face as she awaited him, "Rin was just waiting for Sesshomaru- sama to return!"  
  
She was still wearing the damn dress. Sesshomaru cursed himself for looking but couldn't help his male instincts sneaking sly glances (A/n: We all know those, don't we ladies?). The dress was prone to wear and tear, but it still held its elegance, still shone when the owner smiled.

The demon lord couldn't ignore it any longer, couldn't put it off. The little girl he had rescued was no longer a girl, but while he had never noticed until now, had grown into a fine young woman. Also, if he was correct, she was at marring age. Sixteen years of a female walking on the earth made her eligible to catch a young mans eye. The inu-youkai was surprised to find himself growling at the thought of his Rin being with another man. His Rin. His. But there was only one way to make that possible. Sesshomaru struggled to not smile as the thought came to him, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind. It would ruin his whole demonic demeanor. It would kill his reputation of being cold-hearted. Not to mention his hanyou brother having a good laugh at him. He would be laughed at by the other lords of the lands. A mere human couldn't be his mate. Not no way, not no how. But as his eyes wandered to the teen once again, he knew it was a possibility. And it was staring at him in a beautiful dress looking at him curiously.  
Rin glanced up at the troubled demon. His face was perplexing, and she walked up to her lord extremely confused. There was an emotion there she had not seen before. It was one that she had seen occasionally when her lord's brother looked at the miko. 'What is this feeling?' she thought feeling herself blush. It had always been in there, this strange emotion, but it had never completely surfaced. She turned away at the thought. 'No, no, no. It could never happen.' She thought discouragingly. Maybe in her fantasy, maybe in her dreams, but it would never happen. Rin went to look towards her lord again, when she noticed he was already a good distance away. With the raising of her voice she pranced along after the only true male in her life.  
  
"My lord, where are we to head off to today?" asked Jaken scurrying alongside Sesshomaru.  
  
"I told you Jaken," answered Sesshomaru with a voice that was his trademark, "You are going to feed Rin, I will come to get you, then patrol a few more miles."  
  
"Hai. Hai my lord."  
  
"And Jaken..."  
  
"Hai, my lord?"  
  
"You know what happens if something happens to her."  
  
Jaken shivered at the thought, "Hai, my lord." With Sesshomaru gone, Jaken immediately joined Rin into the village.  
  
-------------  
  
"Rin wants miso!"  
  
"Alright you little brat, you can have miso." growled Jaken getting on line for miso soup, "Why must Sesshomaru-sama torture me with this child?"  
  
Rin merely stuck her tongue out at him as she ran to get a table for them. Unknown to her, she had gotten the attention of the entire male gender sitting in the area. Humming a song she was making over the past few days, she was greeted by a group of these young men with deceiving objectives.  
  
"Hello there." greeted one of the three men, "My name is Hideki." The man that spoke was at least a foot taller than Rin, with dark brown eyes and windswept black hair. Hideki pointed to his other two companions. "And those two are Horoto and Yamcha." Both of his friends had the same mischievous look in their eyes and towered above Rin with muscles toned and faces unshaven. "What's your name?"  
  
Rin looked up at the men and smiled.  
  
"Rin's name is Rin."  
  
The men smiled at her naïvety. They found the perfect victim.  
  
"Hello there Rin." said Hideki with a false warm smile, "We wanted to know if you want to play a game with us."  
  
Rin smiled with happiness, "Sure, Rin loves to play games. Will Rin like this game?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Yamcha coping Hideki's led, "It's a lot of...fun."  
  
"Rin likes fun." Rin said still smiling, "When can we play the game?"  
  
"Let's go play it right now." Yamcha suggested with a slick grin, "We have to go to a special place so we should leave right now."  
  
"But Rin is still waiting for Jaken-sama to come back with food for Rin."  
  
"Aw...I guess you can't play. And I thought you wanted to." replied Horoto with an almost too disappointed tone of voice.  
  
Rin looked at the retreating figures. She didn't want to let them down. When she was a child, Jaken sometimes let her play with the children. But in the last few years, Jaken had never permit it, and she longed for the laughter and fun that she had playing with the other village kids. She leapt up from her chair and called to them. She would be back soon, and even though Jaken-sama would throw a fit, at the moment she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with her own kind. But this would prove as a fatal mistake.  
  
------------  
  
Sesshomaru strode his way into the village, the people making a path for him. It always amazed him how fearful the people were of him. 'It must be an instinct of human kind.' thought the demon lord, 'but Rin was never afraid of me...' He remembered back to when the little girl had come to tend to him. How she had made pointless attempts to bring help him get better. Just as his mind was about to drift back in time once again, he was brought abruptly out of his reminiscing with an annoying tug at his pants leg. He stopped walking and glanced down to see the extremely worried Jaken struggling to get his attention. "What is it Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru his voice completely opposite of the frog demons peril. Jaken bowed to the ground as he struggled to tell his lord the day's events.  
  
"My lord, please forgive me. I was careless and inattentive and I don't deserve t-"  
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said annoyed that he had done something foolish again, but never showing it in his monotone, "What have you done this time? And where is Rin?"  
  
"My lord, Rin was taken away by a group of men while I was getting Rin food!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken. When he spoke it hide all of his inner rage, all of his ferocity, when he spoke, it was in his usual voice, "Jaken I will deal with your disobedience later, right now I must retrieve Rin." Jaken bowed low as his lord stepped passed him, then kicking him in the rear sending him flying into the setting sun. But as the howling-in-pain Jaken skyrocketed into the swirling colors above him, he had a glance back at his master. His eyes where flickering red and blue.  
  
---------------  
  
'Where are you Rin?' thought the demon lord as he sniffed the air. All of his senses where alert, all focused to finding the girl that had charmed her way into his heart against his greatest defenses. It was dark now, but he didn't need the light to find her. He was a great demon lord, pure youkai blood rushing through him, he could find her. A blood curling scream ripped through the night air and he turned to where he heard it. He could smell her now, and he could sense her terror.  
  
---------------  
  
Rin was thrown to the ground. Sesshomaru had warned her of this happening when she was little, but she had not thought of his words until now. And now it was too late. Her beautiful dress had been ripped off of her, so now the only thing remotely covering her was the underwear Kagome had given her. The man Hideki had pinned her arms with his knees, the other man Horoto pinned her legs.  
  
"Hurry up Yamcha," complained Horoto struggling to keep Rin from kicking him in the face, "This girl is a fighter, and I bet someone heard her scream."  
  
Yamcha nodded toward his friends as he began to undo his pants, "Make sure you got her mouth Hideki."  
  
Hideki nodded as he kept a hand over her mouth despite her attempts to bite him.  
  
Yamcha made his way down to the panicking girl as he began to grope her naked body.  
  
"You are a beautiful specimen of your kind." complimented Yamcha as he positioned himself over her, "I promise you, I'll enjoy this." Tears began to fill the teenager's eyes as she felt hands violate her body. No one had ever touched her like this, and though it sent sparks through her virginal body, she hated every second. She tried with all her might to get out from underneath the men until she heard it.

She recognized it from only a few times before when she was kidnapped by Kohaku, and most recently, when a fox demon had tried to kill her when she was picking flowers, but she knew this much from it: Sesshomaru-sama only roared like this when he was extremely mad. Through tear blurred eyes she tried to lift her head to see her master. But all she could see was darkness. The men paused in their antics as they also heard the snarling of a rabid animal. They looked through the darkness to find the culprit of the sound, but they needn't look. The owner of this sound of absolute rage was coming to them, and he was pissed. Through the darkness of the alley way that they tried to subdue Rin, came the sound of footsteps. A pair of crimson eyes, with blue pupils appeared. It was then that the light of the men's lanterns showed them the youkai's face.

His fangs had grow, his nails had extended and sharpened, and the wild look in his eyes showed them that he was pissed. They immediately released Rin who took this opportunity to rush to her lord, who ushered her behind his back. He removed his hoari (something he hated doing) and handed it to Rin and ordered her to put it on. Rin hastened to follow his orders and also complied when he told her to look away and cover her ears.  
  
"You dare try to defile what's mine. You have earned the punishment of my claws." He growled as his usual clam voice was abandoned, "Die you pitiful humans."  
  
----------------  
  
Sesshomaru carried Rin back to where they had set camp the night before. Her trembling had stopped long ago in his arms, and was now looking at him with a calm expression.  
  
"I presume you're alright?" asked Sesshomaru back to his normal self.  
  
She nodded and gave a weak smile, "Hai. Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama." She snuggled deeper into his arms and dozed off into sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, the child whose devotion had given him a new respect for human kind. He had to do it; he would not allow this woman to be hurt again.  
  
------------------  
  
Jaken had not showed up the next day, probably putting off his punishment. But the white haired youkai didn't mind at all as he watch Rin sleep. He listened to the rhythm of her breathing, took in her wonderful scent. And soon Sesshomaru fell victim to the dropping of his eyelids.  
  
When the demon lord awoke it was to a gentle singing. Curious as to who had such a beautiful voice, he stirred, cause the singing to seize.  
  
"Rin, was that you?" he asked, still half-asleep.  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." bowed Rin. His haori was wrapped like a dress around the teenager.  
  
"Sing it louder so I can hear." asked Sesshomaru propping himself up against the tree.  
  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama." She responded blushing furiously, "It's something I've made up over the past few years."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her curiously as she began the song.  
  
"There's a song that inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope." Rin began to dance to some unheard melody.  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."  
  
'Whose is she singing about?' thought the demon lord perceptively. The girl continued to dance for him, his haori twirling in the night sky.  
  
"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope."  
  
Rin continued to sing, this time looking straight at the youkai, eyes full of a mixture of emotions.  
  
"I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony. Singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back."  
  
'She's singing about me.' thought the awestruck inu-youkai. But no expression would flicker across his face, despite his thoughts.  
  
"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope."  
  
Rin finished her song, tears forming in her eyes. She had just sung about what she couldn't say. What was true in every way. Her lord, now wide awake, motioned for her to come nearer to him, his face expressionless.  
  
"Rin, is what you sing of true?" he demanded.  
  
"Hai, my lord." She glanced down in embarrassment, and was surprised to feel a gentle touch lift her head up.  
  
Sesshomaru was smiling as he pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing against hers, only parting once to say a phrase that made all of Rin's dreams come true, "You will truly make the perfect lady of the western lands."  
  
The End

* * *

Me: sorry folks about the lyric settings, i couldn't change them to be the right way cause once again, ffn spacing sucks. Sabbi: T.T omg...where the hell are the tissues?!?!  
  
Me: hands them out  
  
Corey: grabs one so sweet! snuggles squirrel plushie  
  
Me: Well folks, that was the last chapter, and I was wondering if anyone wanted a sequel?  
  
Sabbi: waves hands in air I do! I do!  
  
Me:...ok, well, it's up to the reviews. If I do make a sequel, I was thinking that Rin gets pregnant from this little get together they're having up there, and she has no idea what's happening to her body. So watcha think? Title: The Act evil laughter  
  
Corey: I like it sniff Sabbi can I have another tissue?  
  
Sabbi: well folks, give us your opinion and , FUDGE MONKEYS! Me: ...she means review...  
  
Translation of Rin's song courtesy of www.holymango.net  
  
In the mountain.  
  
In the forest.  
  
In the wind.  
  
In a Dream.  
  
Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.  
  
I will wait alone until you come.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama, please return. 


End file.
